The Only Exception
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: If you go through High School being punished for something you have no control over, that can fatally damage your outlook on life. Only an outside influence can reverse Kurt's negative attitude. AU Yaoi/Slash. KurtIchigo GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

The Only Exception

Pairing: KurtxIchigo GrimmjowxIchigo

Summary: Your years in High School are what set you up for the rest of your life. If you go through them being punished for something you have no control over, that can fatally damage your outlook on life. It seems only an outside influence can reverse Kurt's negative attitude.

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash, Crossover, foul language – Grimm-kun mainly – sexual situations, AU – on the Bleach side of things, i.e. no shinigami and arrancar.

And I should probably mention, but as there is no same-sex marriages in Japan, sometimes the older person in the couple will adopt the younger. This is not so in this story though. Marriages can occur between a Japanese person and a member of the same sex from a country that allows same-sex marriages. If any of that makes you uncomfortable, then just press the back button. I should also say that this may be wrong so don't use it as a point of reference or that it as complete fact.

And that the writers of Glee are really good at what they do, so some characters are going to be OOC, especially Sue.

* * *

As fashionably as ever, Kurt made his way to his locker between classes. He was just as disappointed as the rest of the Glee Club after coming last place in their last competition in the last semester. If it wasn't bad enough, they were just as unpopular as ever and he found himself at the brunt of most of the abuse.

When would the Neanderthals get it through their thick skulls that he was never going to change who he was? The other Glee Club members were sympathetic to his plight, but they couldn't be with him every second of the day. And, with past experiences behind him, it didn't seem to make much of a difference.

He went through the same thing every day at the same time at the same place. It was usually right outside his locker, right about now in fact.

Like clockwork, he was forcible thrown into his locker by the solo Neanderthal that seemed to be doing most of the bullying at the moment. Not that it mattered to Kurt whether it was one or ten of the brutes, but Karofsky seemed to be the one doing it most at the moment. Like he had a personal vendetta or something.

The vulgar football player smirked as he walked on past like he hadn't just assaulted him. Just like everyone else. They walked past him like nothing had just happened, like they hadn't heard his back crash into the metal lockers. Ignorant, the whole lot of them.

As he slid down the metal wall, he just wished that for once there would be hand there to help him back up, and voice to tell him that everything was going to be okay. That this would be over soon and that he'd never have to deal with such idiots.

What was he kidding? Just like every other day, he picked himself back up and headed off to his next class.

–

'Hey, Grimm, when is your interview with that new garage?' Ichigo asked from his spot on the bed. He was laying on his side with his right arm underneath his head, the sheets resting precariously on his hip. On purpose, of course. There was no way he'd be satisfied with just one round if there was a possibility for more.

It was their first "proper" day in this new town. He really didn't know what possessed Grimmjow when he thought that moving to Lima, Ohio was going to help them in any way. Sure, he was all game for Grimmjow's "New town, new start" theory, but did it have to be in a place where the word gay is taboo?

As much as Ichigo loved Grimmjow's stubborn indifference to anyone other than the two of them, it got frustrating when his boyfriend refused to see the people looking at them like they were trash for just walking a bit too close for their liking. And definitely when they were holding hands, you'd swear that that they were assaulting someone, or openly robbing a store. Ichigo shook those sort of thoughts away when Grimmjow re-entered their bedroom with just a small towel around his waist.

_Well as the famous saying goes; 'Great minds think alike'._

'About 10, I think. About the same time you go to school, right?' His grin was almost lecherous. Grimmjow loved the fact that Ichigo still had to go to school, while he was free to do as he pleased. Which was entirely untrue, but Ichigo let him think whatever he wanted to. Before making him go get a job.

'I suppose. Well,' he slunk into an upright position, letting the sheets fall a little further down, showing the tops of his legs and the cleft of his ass. He laughed inwardly as Grimmjow's beautiful blue eyes narrowed, pinned onto the new skin exposed. 'we have two hours, Grimm. What will we do with our time?'

Grimmjow had already pounced on top of Ichigo before he had even finished his sentence, leaving a trail of kisses down his long neck.

It was the perfect start to the day.

–

Kurt's day was gradually getting worse. It was totally not his fault that Mr Schue was so uptight! All he was saying that people wanted the New Directions to do Britney Spears for their performance, and got sent to the Principal's office. How melodramatic is that?

At least there wasn't anyone in the corridors to bother him or criticise for their awful taste in clothes. He was feeling especially bitchy at the moment and no one would get away from his scrutiny.

Why should he be punished for telling the truth. Wasn't that what the point of the American High School system was all about? Or had it sunk so low it was barely scraping certain people through the school system to maintain their precious facts and figures that were probably exaggerations at best.

At the same time, it could be argued that the point of art was to push boundaries and express yourself the way only you could best. Just like he was ostracised for being gay, he was not being pulled out for expressing his opinions on to one of the most interchangeable people he had ever come across. He honestly could not believe that there was not a single person who had the courage to do what he did everyday.

To stand up for who he was and be proud of that fact. What he would give to not be alone in this daily hell.

The secretary motioned to the chairs deemed the "waiting" area. Another thing was the colour scheme of the school, it could do with some serious redecorating. If he learnt anything during his time as a Cheerio, was that all school funds were limited. The biggest budget was, obviously, the Cheerios. And whilst he fully agreed that there should be a stretch on the Glee Club budget, Coach Sue and the Cheerios had something to show for it.

He spent his waiting time observing the workings of the school secretary, her outfit, over all look and how he would change it if ever given the chance.

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the Principal's office door. He hadn't been interested enough to look through the partly frosted glass to see what the hold up was. Was he ever kicking himself for it!

Principal Figgins was accompanied by one of the most beautiful guys Kurt had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. In person of course. Tall, broad, strong and cute. His hair came at quite a shock – if his talents in spotting when hair colour came from a bottle did not fail him – Kurt deduced that the vibrant orange was entirely natural. And with the glare from the usually unflattering lighting the school board insisted on, made the new man-candy look as if he had a golden halo. He was dressed very finely in this season's less adventurous attire. Though it fitted him perfectly, Kurt couldn't help but notice that.

Kurt remained seated and waited for the pair to notice his presence. A rare thing for him he would most definitely admit. Another thing was his inability to determine whether or not the guy was gay or not. Usual this season's high fashion had his gaydar alarm bells ringing like Santa's sleigh. It would be the new guy's reaction to him that would be the ultimate test.

'I am very much looking forward to coming to this school. It has been hard finding a place where my family fit in.' The gorgeous said, a slight down turn in the corner of his mouth.

'I understand, Mr Kurosaki. I hope that your years at William McKinley High are educational and fulfilling.'

Kurt saw the guy's slight grimace and agreed entirely. Who would want to come to such an establishment, where prejudice was such a common and accepted thing. Plus, the football team was particularly bad, Kurt couldn't comment on the hockey or basketball teams as he hadn't been a part of them.

'I know I start officially tomorrow Principal Figgins, but would it be okay if a student shows me around the place? You wouldn't mind, right?'

Kurt stalled for a moment until he realised that the question, and the most beautiful golden-honey brown eyes he had ever seen, were directed at him. His heart almost stopped at the smile being directed at him.

'Of course. Anything to help a new student. In fact I have a slot of free time right now to escort our new student around, Principal Figgins.'

'Fine, show Mr Kurosaki around. I'll inform Mr Schuester of your whereabouts.'

Kurt could already feel his day brightening with angelic orange tones. He stood and held out a hand to the new man-candy, 'Kurt Hummel, it's a pleasure.'

'Ichigo Kurosaki.' the guy said in a voice Kurt couldn't determine as he shook the hand offered to him firmly. 'And the pleasure is all mine.'

Kurt felt as if he could spontaneously combust whilst singing a big Broadway number. His gaydar was ringing as clear as day. He couldn't be wrong, it wasn't possible. Even when the touch ended, he felt the warmth in his palm. And as much as he wanted to reach back down and take the larger hand in his, that would be creepy, and the wrong way of going about things.

'Well, right this way, Ichigo.' He gestured the door and walked through when Ichigo held the door open for him. Such a small thing already had his heart racing. May be being around such a guy would be bad for him. But like that was going to stop him.

–

'So this is the famous "Slushie Zone"?' Ichigo asked with a smirk.

'Yes. Unfortunately, the less well rounded of this school fail to appreciate the power of the arts. They tend to attack with iced beverages.'

Kurt hadn't managed to get much out of Ichigo with his probing questions, the guy managing to steer him away with questions about his own interests. Though every so often they would come across something that they could both relate to. Kurt was delighted to find that Ichigo liked to sing when he thought no one was listening.

That had sparked the fabulous idea of Ichigo joining the Glee Club as his exclusive friend. Selfish a thought though it was, finding another – suspected – out-of-the-closet guy was too good to miss.

'They shouldn't have let out yet. This is our rehearsal room.' Kurt walked straight in, and despite Mr Schue opening his mouth to say something, announced joyfully.

'Fellow, club members, I introduce you to our newest potential member. I caught him coming out of the Principal's office. Ichigo.' He stepped aside for Ichigo to walk through the door.

The result was as he suspected, the girls ogling Ichigo's sheer magnificence and the guys sizing him up for whatever reason.

'That's, well, I don't know what to say Kurt. You're a new student, I suppose?'

'Yeah I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Me and my, well, I don't think you could really call him my guardian. Well, we moved here for whatever reason he has for moving here. Kurt was showing me around and I let slip that I liked to sing, so he brought me here.'

Kurt wasn't surprised when Rachel jumped to her feet in protest. He stage whispered to Ichigo, 'Brace yourself.'

'Mr Schue. After the last no show, do you really think it's a good idea to let another guy come here if he isn't going to go through with it.'

'I'm sorry, who are you?' Ichigo cut in, Kurt could tell that he was annoyed, even thought it was barely there.

'Rachel Berry, captain of New Directions.' She said, trying to stretch herself as much as she could.

'Really?' Ichigo started sceptically. 'I don't know how anyone could put up with that attitude long enough to get through a single song. Let alone Nationals.'

He looked over all of the Glee club and could see the agreements in most of their eyes, even if they refused to say it. The cheerleaders even started to clap.

'I don't mean to be a bitch, but don't judge someone who's willing to go through that for a friend.' He smiled at Kurt, who didn't think his heart could take it any more. He turned to look at the teacher, who might he just say was pretty cute, 'Mr Schuester, right?'

'Yeah, that or Mr Schue.'

'Kurt told me about your weekly assignments, I'd like to sing one for my auditions now if you don't mind. I have sheet music.' He reached into his bag.

Kurt walked past Rachel to a seat and looked on smugly as Ichigo picked up a guitar.

'I know it's not really the easiest of topics, but I guess living with such a random person makes you appreciate any type of music.'

He started strumming the acoustic guitar, his eyes on Kurt and smiling.

_'When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_The door to the practice room opened and another figure slipped in, only noticed by Mr Schue. He didn't seemed to pose a threat, and was looking at the new kid with a real soft smile that he wouldn't expect to see on someone … well, someone like him.

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

He was in a pair of dark blue overalls, which several of the top popper were undone and a lack of shirt put hard muscles on display. A red bandanna was around his forehead, showing off his bright blue hair. Several black piercings in his ears and two on the corner of his bottom lip. He had patches of what looked like oil all over his overall, the sleeves rolled back to expose heavily corded muscles. He was easily 6'4'' and built like a brick wall.

The guy didn't make a move to introduce himself, just watched as Ichigo sang the perfect song choice. Even if the song was originally sung by a woman.

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
But keep a straight face_The Glee club started swaying to the beat, even the reluctant Rachel.

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

_Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ohh-

He turned his head to see Grimmjow standing in the doorway and started to walk closer to him, just as Grimmjow came to stand in front of him._  
_

_You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing.'

Ichigo loved how much in-tune Grimmjow was with him. Either that or Grimmjow had a sixth sense that told him whenever Ichigo sang. One of the things Grimmjow liked to boast about most was being one of the only people alive to hear Ichigo singing for a small audience, or any other time at all.

Ichigo smiled brightly as he noticed how messy Grimmjow got after not being on the job for more than two hours at the most. Technically, Grimmjow wasn't really a mechanic. Grimmjow didn't really have any qualifications, he was just a genius and amazing with his hands. _Smirk._

'What are you doing here?'

Ichigo's vague questions didn't really answer any of the club members inner questions. Again, Rachel was the only one to make a stand.

'This is a private rehearsal, and we'd appreciate it if you would leave.'

Mr Schue stepped in before Rachel caused a major scene. 'Rachel, I want you to apologise for being so rude. I'm really disappointed in you.'

Rachel looked shocked that Mr Schue would instantly take this … this …

'Rachel,' she spun to see the Glee club looking at her with expectant frowns. Finn was the one who spoke, 'That was seriously uncool. You don't even know the dude.' And after a quick looked at the raised eyebrow the guy was giving him, added. 'Sorry, sir. Do you really think this is the best thing to do after what happened with Sunshine?'

Although she would rather protest further, Rachel turned again to face a pissed off red head and a near murderous blue-haired man.

'I, um, I'm really sorry Mr -'

'Jaegerjaques. Save it shortie. I don't care what the hell you call me, but insult my family and I'll make sure you never sing another note.' The amount of murderous intent in his seemingly calm tone was overwhelming. She sat back down and looked at the ground.

'Grimm, I think we should go. You have to get back to work, right?'

'Yeah,' he put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and kissed his temple. He looked to Mr Shchue, all murderous intent gone, 'Thank you for letting Ichigo sing. He didn't have the chance at his last school.'

'I'm sorry about that, Mr Jaegerjaques. I assure you that Rachel is very sorry about what she's done. I'm sure she didn't mean to offend.'

'I'm not worried. C'mon, Ichigo, I only have a bit more time before my break ends.' He placed an arm around Ichigo's shoulders as he waited for Ichigo to say what he wanted. It would be a pain in the ass if he had just dragged Ichi out of there before he was done. He didn't need a bitch fit on his hands on their very first day.

'From what Kurt had told me about Glee club, I knew instantly that it was going to be a mixed up group of mixed up people. And I honestly thought that I was going to fit in. How much more could I stand out, right?

'I mean, I'm the new kid, I have orange hair, I'm an orphan and I'm openly gay. So I hope, Rachel, that you can see past your desperation and open up to the world around you. It's no good being the best if your alone.'

She didn't respond. It was the longest Rachel had ever gone without talking before. Ichigo looked at Kurt, winked and said, 'Your supposed to be in the Principal's office, right, Kurt?' He held out a hand, 'Walk with us?'

Kurt didn't even have to think about his answer. He rose from his seat, a small wave to the club and followed Ichigo out of the room.

* * *

Written mainly for my own amusement, it was there so I wrote it.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	2. Chapter 2

The Only Exception

Pairing: KurtxIchigo GrimmjowxIchigo

Summary: Your years in High School are what set you up for the rest of your life. If you go through them being punished for something you have no control over, that can fatally damage your outlook on life. It seems only an outside influence can reverse Kurt's negative attitude.

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash, Crossover, foul language – Grimm-kun mainly – sexual situations, AU – on the Bleach side of things, i.e. no shinigami and arrancar.

And I should probably mention, but as there is no same-sex marriages in Japan, sometimes the older person in the couple will adopt the younger. This is not so in this story though. Marriages can occur between a Japanese person and a member of the same sex from a country that allows same-sex marriages. This should not be taken as definite be all end all. in other words, don't use this as a point of reference, I can't even remember whereI read it. So, if this does offend you or makes you feeel uncomfortable then the back button is right there. I appreciate that the issue is a casue for concern.

And that the writers of Glee are really good at what they do, so some characters are going to be OOC, especially Sue.

And, I'm watching Glee as it goes along, which in the UK, is about 6 episodes behind the current one aired in America. So you'll have to forgive me if things seem out of place or in the wrong order of things. I may go back and edit scenes as I see the plot develop. I don't want to use the Glee wiki as my main source of information because it's the actual episodes that inspire me. And I like the wait for them to come out every week. Weird but whatever …

* * *

There was silence in the practice room, so Sue was very suspicious. She was sure that if they weren't singing, then Schuester was trying to talk about one thing or another. It only interested her if her Cheerios were being affected, or rather, the budget for her Cheerios. Which, at present, was still being shared with the Beiste.

Not to her surprise, Rachel Berry was being stared down at by the rest of them. It had come to her attention, not interest, that Rachel was particularly unfavoured amongst the riff raff. As it had been the base of one of her plans to destroy the club last semester.

And, as she had the unmistakable right, she walked straight into the awkward atmosphere like it was nothing but a nerd being thrown in the trash. Totally irrelevant to her.

'Hey, Will. I was just walking down the hall here and didn't here singing. I hear silence. After all I did for you to get the funds to run your Glee club, your not even singing or whatever you like to do in here?'

'Sue, this isn't the best time – '

'Well that's where you're wrong, Will. It's part of my contract to exactly why a club isn't doing what it is supposed to be with money that could be going to my Cheerios.'

Will raised his hands and sighed, 'You're right, Sue. We had a potential new member today and it is possible that he will never come back here.' He looked at the students, 'As we all are outcasts of the school, it's very important that we support any person who wants to become apart of this, apart of our family. That was a very selfish thing you just did Rachel, you should be very disappointed.'

'I'll say. Did you see how hot he was? Gay or whatever.' Santana said while inspecting her nails.

'Did anyone see how excited Kurt was. It was like someone told him that he had replaced Rachel as the female lead on Broadway.' Artie intervened.

'Well, duh. That guy, Ichigo, is the first out-gay friend that he has.' Mercerdes said, a weird feeling of being excluded sprouting. They had always been best friends, right from when the club first began.

'Well, Will, either this guy is incredibly brave or you just found another person as mentally unstable as the rest of you. Bye, Will.'

–

Kurt almost couldn't describe the feeling racing through his body. It was like being high on air, like gravity couldn't hold him down. If it wasn't for Ichigo's grip on his arm he knew that he would be floating along the ceiling.

They hadn't said anything since leaving the practice room, but Kurt knew that that was okay. He was with someone who knew exactly what he was going through and was supporting him. Finally he had someone to talk to about it would could truly know what it feels like.

His momentary bliss made him forget that not everyone was as majestic as Ichigo and his … Grimm? Kurt was thrown back into reality when Karofsky barged his way between Ichigo and himself, throwing his body into the lockers.

But the impact never came. Instead, there was an arm around his waist keeping him from falling to the ground. And by the sounds of the surprised mutterings surrounding them, Karofsky was worse for wear. His thoughts proved correct when the strong arm, incidentally belonging to Ichigo, brought him back to a standing position, the sight before him was one to behold.

Mr Jaegerjaques held the jock by the neck at least a foot in the air with one hand. The sight of the bulging muscles in Mr Jaegerjaques' forearm almost had him drooling, though certainly not literally. The look on the man's face was a cold sneer, no effort in the action of picking up a, no doubt, overweight footballer. Like he did it every day, like Karofsky was nothing to him. He bared no threat, though Kurt could see exactly why.

His look screamed of delinquent chic. The blue hair, casual and almost offensive way of dressing. The oil stains worn like this seasons must have appliqué. Kurt was starting to see why Ichigo had said this guy was different.

The whole hallway had come to a standstill. This was what shocked Kurt the most because people tended to step around him when he was pushed to the floor. So all it took was a 6'4'' delinquent with blue hair to single-handedly lift a footballer a foot off the ground for everyone to pay attention to a homophobic incident. Not that any of the passers-by knew what was going on for such an anomaly to occur.

'You listen here, and you listen good,' Grimmjow tightened his grip on Karofsky's neck, 'You think it's okay for you to go around hitting people cause you're scared of them being different, and think that you can get away with it?' He chuckled darkly and lowered the guy so they were face to face. 'You may have gotten away with pushing Kurt around, but you hit _my_ baby and think you can walk away? You're real messed up in the head.'

'Grimm.' Ichigo hissed. He knew how over protective Grimmjow could get, but this was pushing it. Not that he was against Grimmjow stringing the bastard up by his neck for the school to see. If anything, the guy deserved it. It was the fact that Grimmjow was staking his claim that was the problem.

Sure, he and Grimmjow were in a relationship and they loved each other but _legally_, as in what the School Board had evidence of, the only relationship between them was parent and child. To anyone outside, that would be an abomination. Wrong beyond belief. That was why it had to be kept on the down low. And with Grimmjow publicly declaring that Ichigo was "his baby" was goingg in the completely wrong direction.

'What is going on here?'

'Drop him, Grimm!'

Grimmjow looked over to where Ichigo had a scared look in his eyes and let his grip on the punk's neck loosen instantly. His job was to protect and provide for his baby, and having Ichigo scared did not fall into that category. He rushed to stand before Ichigo.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, me and Kurt are fine.' Ichigo lowered his voice, 'We talked about this, Grimm.'

'Mr Jaegerjaques!' Mr Schue and the rest of the Glee club had come out when they heard the commotion in the corridor. They had arrived in time to see Grimmjow dropping Karofsky.

Grimmjow blatantly ignored Mr Schuester in favour of making sure that Ichigo wasn't hurt in anyway. Kurt was too shocked to actually say anything. It was the first time anyone had actually stood up for him physically and at the time. It was amazing.

'Excuse me, sir, but could we talk about this in the Principal's office?'

Only then did Grimmjow acknowledge that Mr Schuester was speaking to him. Ichigo pleaded to him with his big brown eyes, so he was able to resist the urge to rip Ichigo out of the school that very second.

'Sure, no problem. C'mon Ichigo.'

He followed as Mr Schue led them to the Principal's office, leaving Kurt to smirk down at Karofsky, who had been too scared to move from where he was dropped. Kurt righted his outfit before walking after Ichigo, with the biggest smile he had worn in years.

* * *

Again, it was there so I wrote it. Not much else to say.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


End file.
